Shattering Perceptions
by airbie
Summary: AU: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his fourth year and something is not quite right with the Boy Who Lived. Severus Snape notices some abnormalities about the boy and decides to delve deep into the life of the son of his arch-nemesis and childhood tormenter. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction but not my first fanfiction. I've written under a different name before but I've forgotten my password and cannot access that account... However, this story, I really wanted to write. I'm hoping I get far with it! As I said, first HP fanfiction, please leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **Disclaimer: characters belong to JK Rowling and associated companies. They are not mine.**_

 ** _Warnings: abuse_**

 _ **Warnings for chapter: brief mentions of injuries caused by abuse**_

Severus Snape had dealt with his fair share of abused children, being the head of Slytherin house. It seemed adults of such children had a higher likelihood for abuse than others. His years as a death eater and subsequently a double agent made him scarily adept at picking out anomalies in students' behaviours that resembled those of abused individuals and from his own harrowing experiences which to this day he keeps well hidden under his stoic exterior.

What he didn't expect was to notice perhaps the most subtle and undetectable to most signs of abuse on his young fourth year Gryffindor student. It was undeniably subtle and to an untrained eye, perhaps invisible. No fourth year student should be able to cast such a charm that hides one's bodily abrasions. Even he had barely managed to master such a difficult charm.

But one day in his fourth year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class, he'd caught a glimpse of a shine on one of the student's arms. It was merely a flash but upon closer scrutiny, Severus noticed it another time before class was over. He knew how signs of abuse were not something to be ignored at all, but even he grunted internally over the prospect of having to bring this up with his least favourite student's head of house. However, he knew it must be done. He had his suspicions that the boy's home life wasn't as perfect as he had once thought after the midnight escapade to catch Sirius Black and then consequently Peter Pettigrew.

Begrudgingly he dismissed his first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class and swept out of his dungeon classroom and made his way to the main tower to the transfiguration room.

His Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class had left him in a foul mood as one of the Hufflepuff girls managed to melt her cauldron and one of Ravenclaw boys saw it fit to push a fellow classmate into the mess, this kind of foolery usually only came from his Slytherin/Gryffindor classes. A disastrous combination that every year the headmaster insisted upon, using the _one year they'll learn_ excuse to seemingly torture the Slytherin potions master.

* * *

He soon found himself at the office of the transfiguration professor. Almost regretting his decision, he knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for a reply.

'Severus, to what do I owe this sudden intrusion?' The transfiguration professor scowled at him over her stack of second year parchments she was yet to mark.

'Don't think I want to be here any more so than you, Minerva.' Severus drawled, his patience being worn thin by the witch's demeanor. 'I am aware you have work to assess and are in a foul mood but I regrettably must insist upon a short discussion.' Minerva placed down her quill and removed her spectacles and looked up at Severus, as if scrutinising him for any indication of an ulterior motive for this blatant disruption. Narrowing her eyes, she gestured for him to take the seat opposite her desk. Severus swiftly took the offered seat.

'Now, make it quick, Severus. What is of such importance it requires to be discussed now?' Minerva asked. She had a fair point, Severus unwillingly admitted to himself. Both adults were supposed to be having their lunch breaks before afternoon classes began.

'It is in regard to one of your students.' Severus began.

'Which student might this be?' She asked him neutrally.

'Mr. Potter.' Severus said, but before he could continue was abruptly cut off.

'Merlin, Severus, if you've come up here to _yet again_ complain about Mr. Potter's so called "attitude" problem, as you call it, I will have you-' She was cut off by the calm but impatient voice of the potions professor.

'No, that I'd have made a public spectacle of as you seem to be doing nothing to aid me,' Severus said, earning a glare from Minerva, ' _this_ , however, is something different.'

'And this thing is?' She asked.

'Earlier today I noticed evidence of a highly skilled charm being used upon Mr. Potter's arms, one that even I found difficult to master. The use of concealment charms is tell-tale evidence of abuse in one form or another, be it at home or at school.' Severus explained stoically, Minerva sat quietly as she listened in. 'As the boy in question is in your house, it is _your_ responsibility to follow up on, which I insist you do.' Minerva had every intention of talking with the young wizard in question, but was befuddled as to why Severus had brought this to her.

'Thank you for telling me, Severus. But I must ask,' she said, 'what your motives are for this?'

'My motives?'

'Yes, it is common knowledge that you don't have a particular liking for Mr. Potter, so why bother bringing this up if you weren't sure? Are you just making this up?'

'Abuse is not something to be taken lightly.' Severus said, rising to his feet. Appalled and irritated by Minerva's accusations. 'I implore you to look into this and will be watching until you do, so I suggest you do it fairly quickly.' With that, Severus left the room leaving Minerva with her questions as to the what the man's motives may be.

* * *

Owing to his experience as a spy, Severus was able to stalk the hallways undetected as he waited for Harry and Minerva to emerge from her office. The witch had done as he had asked and found Harry that same day, and now Severus was waiting to see that this matter was taken to the headmaster to be sorted properly.

He knew in his mind that there was no doubt that that boy had been abused. He'd recalled the boys actions in his class since term had resumed and could pick out how he'd flinch at loud noises and shy away from bodily contact. That, the use of concealment charms and his intuition made him definite of his conclusion that the young boy had in fact been abused. However by whom and to what extent remained a mystery to the Slytherin.

'Thanks, professor!' The sudden voice brought Severus out of his thoughts, he walked to the corner by Minerva's office with enough time to watch the Raven haired boy wave goodbye and smile fondly at said witch. As if aware he was there, Minerva turned and scowled once again him and ordered him into her office.

'What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing Severus?' Minerva exclaimed angrily. Severus was taken aback by her outrage at him.

'What do you mean?' He asked. Snarling at her. Unappreciative of the treatment he was receiving.

'I mean, Potter was not abused, he merely was experimenting with Weasley and Granger with concealment charms after he fell in a thorn bush. They thought it would be fun.' She explained harshly. Severus didn't for one second believe that the feeble reason Minerva was presenting him with, and he didn't believe she did, either. However, he was wrong.

'You can't seriously believe that? You've seen the boy.' Severus said. 'He's as thin as a rake, he's as light as a feather. You're going to sit here and tell me that this was all because he fell in a thorn bush?'

'He wouldn't lie.' Minerva insisted. 'I looked him in the eyes. He was sincere.' Before Severus could once again argue, he was cut off. 'Now, Severus. Go back to your dungeons and care for your Snakes, leave me to deal with my Lions.' With a furrowed and stern brow. Severus rose to his feet and stalked out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. If Minerva wasn't going to help him, so be it. He'd do it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who have followed/favourited/reviewed! It's really made me happy!**

 **So, as of now, I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this but I have a rough idea. Any suggestions would be considered!**

 _ **Warnings: descriptions and mentions of abuse**_

* * *

 _Harry was crouched in the corner of Dudley's second bedroom, his hands covering his head as Uncle Vernon made his way inside, belt in hand. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his head. Uncle Vernon came closer. Harry was shaking with terror._

' _You think you can burn our dinner, boy? And get off unscathed?!' Uncle Vernon hollered, grabbing Harry by the collar and throwing him out onto the cold carpet. 'You think you can waste our money by burning what we buy?!' The belt came down onto Harry's sprawled out form. He bit his lip to avoid crying out in pain. That would spur Uncle Vernon on even more. 'You're not worth our money.' The belt came down again. 'You're not worth our time.' Again. Harry bit into his lip with so much force that he tasted blood. 'You're not worth our care.' Belt, again._

 _Uncle Vernon threw the belt aside and grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and hauled him up and pressed his body harshly against the wardrobe. He held Harry there as he slapped him. He pulled back, not loosening his grip on him, to view the child's face. It was bright red and displayed a look of pure terror. He slapped him again, backhanded. Harry screwed up his face in a feeble attempt to lessen the pain._

 _Uncle Vernon shoved him recklessly down onto the side of the bed. Harry could feel the cold wood colliding with his ribs. He knew that at least one was broken. Uncle Vernon stood above him, a wild look of deranged satisfaction on his face. Harry slid to the ground in a heap. 'You deserve much worse than this, boy. Be bloody thankful this is all you're getting tonight.' He whispered harshly as he left the room and the boy in it._

Harry awoke in a frenzied state. His breathing came in short gasps as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He was shaking wildly and drenched in sweat. His bed covers were laying haphazardly on the floor. He pulled his legs into his chest and hid his head between his knees trying to regulate his breathing.

The curtains around his four poster bed were still pulled and remained undisturbed. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him for this meant his silencing charms worked. As his breathing returned to normal he brushed a few stray tears from his cheeks and clambered out of bed, holding his side for the pain from the broken rib he had once received from the memory that served as the basis for his nightmare had resurfaced. He walked down the stairs as steadily as he could manage and proceeded to take a shower, wanting to wash away the remnants of his nightmare from his body.

o.o.o.o

Severus kept an eye on Harry during their next potions class. The boy had walked in barely on time looking rather disheveled. A difference from his normal too-good-for-anyone appearance. Throughout the class Severus looked for any reason to reprimand the boy so he could justifiably serve him with a detention to further examine the boy but he found none. The usual spark from the boy had gone. Almost as if there had once been a flame and someone had come along and blown it out. The boy sat quietly and completed all of his work, ignored all of the many taunts he got from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and paid attention. There really was nothing that the potion's professor could condemn him for.

With only 5 minutes of the class remaining, Severus noticed a slight tremor within the boy. Harry had proceeded to squeeze his eyes shut and grab a firm hold of the table. It was clear to Severus' trained eye that the boy was becoming scared of something, and was trying to calm himself down, but of what, he didn't know. Pushing his worry aside, Severus finished his class and gave the students their homework earning grunts from many. He dismissed his class and Harry was the first out of the door. He'd quickly shoved his books in his bag and rushed out of the room leaving behind an un-admittedly worried potions professor behind.

o.o.o.o

Harry slammed one of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom doors closed and leant back against the cool plastic coated door. He could hear Myrtle sobbing loudly to herself elsewhere but he was too worked up to pay any attention. His breathing came in short gasps and the pain he felt in his chest was tremendous. He was shaking violently and tears tried to fight their way to the surface. He wrapped his small arms around his torso as he feebly attempted to calm his erratic breathing.

After 10 excruciatingly long minutes, Harry's frantic gasps for air regulated into a steady rhythm of normal breaths. Myrtle was still howling about something he couldn't care less about as he gathered himself and left the safety of the bathroom stall. He collected his belongings from where he had earlier discarded them in his haste and left the bathroom.

He descended the stairs and made his way unwillingly to the Hall for lunch. He couldn't face eating; he still felt rather queasy after his recent ordeal. Once seated with Ron and Hermione, he opted for a goblet of pumpkin juice rather than the exquisite meal in front of him. Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice Harry wasn't eating. Hermione gave a worried glance but carried on talking to Neville about her arithmancy homework.

o.o.o.o

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being regarded by a tall, slender figure with a hooked nose throughout the meal. Severus Snape sat at the professors table alongside his colleagues and ate his meal in his usual eerie silence. He noticed how the raven haired fourth year had come in late after his potions class with unkempt hair and a ghost of a smile. He kept a watchful eye over him, noticing how he only poured himself a small goblet of juice and made no attempt at a meal. Next to Severus sat Minerva, chatting happily to professor Flitwick. He cleared his throat thus attracting the older witch's attention. She turned around at the intrusive noise.

'Yes, Severus?' She inquired neutrally. Severus glanced at the boy again before answering.

'Have you noticed how he's not eating?' Severus asked, matter of factly. Minerva herself glanced at her gryffindor who was indeed not eating. 'He's barely eaten anything since returning.' Severus continued. He watched her usual stern features soften into that of worry and concern. She looked stoically back at Severus before replying.

'He lives with Muggles, like other students his stomach is just adjusting to our cuisine.' She replied.

'And that would be good reasoning if the food wasn't bacon, eggs, sausages and the like. That of a typical British "fry-up". My…' Severus paused momentarily. 'father used to make us them every now and then.'

'Perhaps he's just not feeling well?' Minerva offered.

'Think what you will, it will not be on my head if that boy is in fact in an abusive home. _That_ , will be on you.' Severus stated flatly. As he returned to his meal, concern still etched on his face, Minerva turned away and looked at the young boy once again. Maybe, she thought, maybe Severus is right. She herself had watched over the Dursley's the day that she, Albus and Hagrid had left baby Harry with them, she had stated that they were the worst kind of muggles. Was she denying Severus' comments out of denial? She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of such thoughts, and returned to her conversation with professor Flitwick.

o.o.o.o

The next day, Harry once again sat in his potions class. He tried to listen to Snape drone on about the use of wolfsbane but he just couldn't. His mind kept drifting back to his previous summer.

The Dursley's had never been loving towards him, they'd hit him here and there, forced him to forgo meals every now and then as punishment. But this summer, oh was this summer bad. Almost daily beatings from Uncle Vernon and crude comments from Aunt Petunia and scarring remarks from Dudley. The many abrasions he'd suffered over the course of the summer had all faded but would cause pain whenever Harry recalled their causes.

The scars from the welts from Uncle Vernon's belt were the worst. They remained angry, elevated marks of red-ish pink on his otherwise pale skin. They hurt. They hurt a lot.

He thought back to the few days previous when Professor McGonagall had asked him if he was in any way mistreated at home. He'd blatantly lied to her. Part of him was glad he had done that, part of him was annoyed with her for not pressing further, and part of him was annoyed at himself for not telling her the truth. He did wonder though. He wondered what made her inquire into his home life, she'd never done that before.

He was snapped out of his reverie by being elbowed in the side by Hermione, which made him flinch quite noticeably and glanced up to find his professor towering over him.

'Detention, Potter!' Snape hollered. Harry looked quizzically up at Snape as he did not know what he was receiving a detention for. Snape noticed this and said in his usual manner,

'You will pay attention in my class,' He said, 'can you tell me what you mustn't do when you brew wolfsbane in any potion?' Harry was stuck for words. Professor had obviously explained this during his recalling of his summer.

'I-' Harry began.

'Can't.' Snape finished for him. Harry looked around at everyone in the class who were all looking at him. 'Exactly. I expect you here straight after last class. You'll stay until dinner.' Harry nodded at the instruction and looked down at his book.

Snape continued on with his lesson after giving Harry his detention. Harry shuddered as Snape's harsh tone reminded him of Uncle Vernon's just before he got a beating and failed to retain any information from that class, not setting him in good stead with his angry professor.

o.o.o.o

Last class ended and Harry begrudgingly dragged himself down to the dungeons, hauling his school bag down with him. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with the greasy bat of the dungeons that was his potions professor. The same professor that had loathed him since he first set foot in the school.

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, he walked hesitantly up to the door to the classroom and rather reluctantly knocked.

'Come in.' Came the deep voice of his professor. Harry heaved open the heavy door and entered the room. Snape sat at his desk seemingly marking papers. Harry's suspicion was confirmed when he heard Snape whisper 'blasted first years' under his breath. Harry shuddered involuntarily when Snape looked up at him.

'You will start by cleaning the cauldrons, that should take you the whole of you detention, if for whatever reason it does not, I shall find you some other menial task to complete.' Snape drawled. Harry nodded solemnly and placed his bag down, he made his way over to the main table in the middle of the room and began scraping and cleaning the cauldrons.

o.o.o.o

Severus stood reciting words from one of his many potions textbooks about wolfsbane to his unresponsive fourth year class. He noticed that one of his students was seemingly in another dimension, and it so happened that this student was none other than the golden boy himself. Just the student he wanted to catch, so he could (not that he'd ever admit it) observe to look for signs of mistreatment.

'Detention, Potter!' He said forcefully. He didn't fail to notice the flinch from the boy when the annoying know-it-all elbowed his side. He gave Potter his detention and carried on with his class.

Potter came down for his detention on time. Severus had been grading first years' homework at the time. Already in a sour mood, he barked orders at the boy. He noticed a small shudder but put it down to the dungeons not being the warmest of places. The boy complied with no complaint which surprised him. In previous years, the young gryffindor would have had his fair share of words to say to him. But not now.

Severus glanced up every now and then to observe the boy. He stood there scraping and cleaning the cauldrons with a proficiency that no fourteen year old child should possess.

Severus decided to test the boys reactions to loud noises. Abused individuals would flinch at sudden noises and Severus decided this would be a good way to evaluate the boy. He took his wand from the desk and whispered the incantation that then sent a couple of cauldrons tumbling to the ground. What happened next, Severus did not expect in a million years.

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is chapter number 3! To be honest I've had this finished for a while, just I haven't been onto my laptop really.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews, they make me really happy!**

 **And in response to the reader who said that if I wanted Harry to deal mostly with Snape, I should just have him be more comfortable with him. I assure you that that is where the story is heading, but I need there to be more friction first and more of Snape trying to help Harry without him knowing. But it will come!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry stood at the sinks. He rolled up his sleeves, impressed with how well his concealment charms were holding. He proceeded to take the torn apart washcloth from beside one of the sinks and began scraping potion residue from the cauldrons. He could feel Snape's eyes scrutinising his every move. He didn't want any further trouble with his professor so he decided to just work away as he did at home, scrubbing perfectly and keeping to himself.

He'd been working for some time when it happened. A loud clash resonated throughout the dungeon as one of the cauldrons hit the cold stone floor, followed by 2 more. Before he knew what was happening, flashbacks to his previous summer were crashing into his conscious thoughts.

Memories of Uncle Vernon throwing plate after plate, bowl after bowl, saucepan after saucepan at him came forcefully into his consciousness. Harry let out a scream of pure terror as the sound rang through his ears, overtaking any logical thoughts.

Harry did all that he knew how to do; hide.

He sank to the ground, making himself as small as possible, minimising the area that Uncle Vernon had to hit. He crawled into the closest corner, which was between the surface he'd been working at and the wall. He pushed himself as far back into the corner as humanly possible, pushed his head into his knees and braced with his arms. His breathing was far past normal, his breaths hitched in his throat and he was unable to draw in adequate breath. He was trembling, near convulsing through fear.

Uncle Vernon's words echoed around in his skull making everything else wash away. His ferocious voice yelled obscenities at him.

Harry felt hand pulling at his arms.

'No!' He screamed in terror, now sobbing. 'Leave me alone. Please...' He begged, his voice breaking with the final word. His whole body wracked with sobs. The hands retreated and Harry pulled further into himself.

o.o.o.o

Severus watched motionless as his fourth year student screamed in utter terror at the cauldrons falling. He watched Potter make his way into a small ball in the corner of his work benches and brace himself, as if awaiting a physical blow from someone or something.

Realising that as much as the boy reminded him of his father, he was the cause for this sudden emotional display, he decided he really should attempt to calm the fretful boy down. He, himself remembered the terror one could feel when reminded of a traumatic event. Shaking his head and pushing his own recollections back into the depths of his mind,

Severus rose to his feet and cautiously made his way over to the boy. He took in the sight, a young boy with his head clasped tightly in his arms, his chest heaving. Severus felt a tinge in guilt in his chest. He could not have foreseen the boys reaction to be this severe, could he?

Pushing his thoughts aside, he knelt down infront of the trembling child, he placed what was meant to be a supportive and grounding hand on the boys arm but was met with a yell of pure terror.

Severus pulled back and watched in horror as the child before him began sobbing uncontrollably. What he heard next, however, made his chest hurt in empathy.

'Leave me alone. Please…' Potter was _begging_ to be left alone. No child should have to beg to be left alone, nor have such a tone of fear in the word "please". Severus knew he had to calm him down, so he had to find something else.

'Potter, I need you to calm down.' He said calmly but loud enough to be heard over the child's hysterics. No response. He sighed, knowing one way that was sure to get through to the boy. It was not one he wanted to use.

'Potter!' He said forcefully. He watched as the boy held his breath, awaiting what was coming next. 'Calm down this instant.' He demanded. He watched as Harry shook with terror at his words, but his sobs came to a slow standstill and his breathing was laboured but better. Closing his eyes, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he bitterly regretted having to take that tone with an obviously abused boy. The child in question regarded him with wide, scared eyes.

'Do you want to tell me what that was about?' Severus asked, calmly. Potter shook his head. Severus sighed internally, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. 'Potter…' He said, his voice taking on its usual icy tone.

'I'm fine, Sir.' Harry said quietly. An obvious lie, Severus caught on.

' _That_ , was not what I would call "fine".' He growled. 'Now, will you, or will you not tell me what that was about?' His patience with the boy was wearing thin. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry answered,

'No, Sir. It was a sudden reaction and I am sorry.' Taken aback by the boys apology, Severus also rose to his feet and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you apologising for?'

'For reacting as I did, Sir.' Harry replied, his voice regaining some of its usual Gryffindor strength.

'You needn't apologise for that, Potter.' Snape said. 'Now-' He began, but was cut off.

'It's dinner time, Sir. That means my detention is over, right?' Harry asked quickly. Severus looked at the clock, it was indeed into supper time. He had no tangible reason to keep a child that did not want to be in his presence.

'Yes…' Severus confirmed. 'Potter-' He tried but was once again cut off.

'Sorry, Sir, I must go! I said I'd help Ron with his divination homework during the meal. Sorry again.' Potter said as he hastily grabbed his bag and exited the dungeon classroom leaving a bewildered and confused potion's professor behind.

Severus stood in the same spot for a few moments after Potter had left. He was sure now that the child had been subject to abuse, but remained unaware of its extent. Drawing in a deep breath, he concluded to himself that he would once again try to talk to the boys head of house.

o.o.o.o

Severus entered the Hall with his robes billowing behind him. Anyone with any sense could tell that he was not in the mood to be crossed. He assumed his seat at the head table and proceeded to eat his meal. He looked around the hall at the many students it held. To his right, the table where his house resided. He looked upon the students, thinking carefully about those he was aware had been abused. He thought back to how he'd drawn that information out of them. Most of them had quietly admitted to it after some probing questions. He wondered why Potter, the boy who sought out any and all attention, was different.

Severus scanned the rest of the hall. His eyes landed upon the Gryffindor table, at the group of fourth years in particular. He could see Seamus and Dean attempting to do Merlin knows what to a slice of steak and kidney pie. He saw Neville, Hermione and Ron all actively engaged in some seemingly enthralling topic of discussion. He did, or rather didn't, notice that Potter wasn't there. Had the boy not just said he needed to help the redhead with some homework?

He couldn't assume why Potter wasn't there, but if from personal experience he could make an educated guess, the boy would be in his dorms reliving the events of the afternoon and beating himself up over them.

His food suddenly became tasteless and settled like lead in his stomach. If it weren't for the fact that the child was Lily's son, he wouldn't be this hell-bent on helping him. He'd leave it to the child's head of house had he noticed something. But despite him being the spitting image of his father, he had Lily's striking green eyes. He was the last remaining piece of his best friend and true love. He wasn't about to let her child suffer.

He turned to his left and waited patiently for Minerva to notice him.

'Severus,' She said after a moment, 'if you want my attention, do just ask.' Severus eyed the witch up and down, expressing his distaste for her comment.

'Potter.' He said.

'Oh, you're not still on this, are you?' She asked, going back to her food.

'Yes.' Severus drawled. 'I am.' Minerva drew in a deep breath, as though calming herself.

'Severus, I must insist you let this matter g-' She was cut off.

'The boy was serving a detention with me today,' Severus began, not caring for her objections. 'A few cauldrons fell to the ground. I ended up having to talk him out of an hysteric state. He'd forced himself into a corner and was trembling and sobbing. He said 'No. Leave me alone. Please.'.' Minerva drew in another breath, her eyes widening. She was not able to deny that this was behaviour she needed to explore further.

'Is he okay?' She asked, her voice thick with a sudden concern for the child in question.

'He climbed to his feet and insisted he needed to come down here to help the Weasley boy with his homework.' Severus said. He took another glance at the Gryffindor table before continuing. 'But, as you may see, he is not here.' Minerva looked at the table, confirming for herself Severus' words.

'We will both talk to him tomorrow morning before breakfast.' Minerva stated. Severus opened his mouth to object but was beaten to it. 'No, you are the one that has noticed this, he'll tell me you are lying. If you are there he would have to lie directly in front of you. You will be there.' Severus glared at her before nodding in submission.

'Fine.' Was all he said.

o.o.o.o

'Harry, mate, where were you at dinner?' Ron asked as he came flying into the Gryffindor common room after the meal had finished. Harry was sat in one of the big armchairs by the fire when the rest of the cohort trampled in. Ron and Hermione went to join Harry by the fire.

'Sorry, the detention with Snape tired me out so much I just needed to sit down.' He lied. Ron and Hermione bought his lie, however. Ron and Hermione sat down with him and began a conversation. Harry contributed small things here and there, but for the most part he sat and stared into the fire.

Just as the three were headed up to their respective dorms, Professor McGonagall walked in, muttering something about the fat lady who'd not stopped singing for ages before letting her enter. She scanned the room until her eyes landed upon Harry, whose chest clenched as he realised just why she'd be here.

'Weasley, Granger, off to bed. Potter will be up in a second.' She said as she approached the trio. Ron and Hermione made their way out of the room, leaving just Harry, McGonagall and a few seventh years who were engaged in a game of wizard's chess.

'Yes, professor?' Harry enquired, acting as if nothing had happened.

'I've been speaking with professor Snape.' She said. Harry felt his heart clench in fear as to what would come next. Would he be reprimanded for his outburst? 'And you will report to my office first thing. So half an hour before breakfast. Am I clear?' Harry swallowed, fear rising in his chest.

'Yes, professor.' He agreed, forcing his emotions down. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Potter.' She said. She watched as Harry turned away and made his way up the stairs to his dorm. She noticed the clenched right fist, but not the glassiness of his eyes, nor his shoulders hunched up, nor his inability for eye contact. She watched as he ascended the stairs, wondering what horrors had befallen over the boy.

* * *

 **Reviews are warmly welcomed!**


End file.
